The Blood Of Olympus
by green eyes and blond girls
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have survived Tartarus. Nico and Reyna are going back to camp half blood to prevent another civil war while the prophesied seven have to defeat all the giants in Greece in 14 days to prevent Gaia from rising.But will they succeed and if yes,then at what cost?.
1. Chapter 1

**So...my first fanfic didn't turn out great. Well i had still been a newbie then**

**But I have wanted to write this story for a long time and have given it a lot of time. It is my own version of blood of Olympus**

**I don't want to delay you with long notes so..**

**Important note:[updated 1/11/13: the first chapter is kind of a that's cause i can't put a twist in the first chap itself. Many are not checking out the next one because of this. But it is really good.]**

**ENJOY READING!**

DISCLAIMER:DISCLAIMED

Chp 1: BONDED

Percy was having a nightmare,again. He was standing in the fields of asphodel and facing him were not less than ten Arai.

"What do you want!", percy screamed at them trying to lift his sword so that he could beat the crap out of them. But as much as he tried to lift it,he just couldnt as if an invisible force was holding him back.

The arai in the front spoke, "Perseus Jackson" .Her voice though didnt seem normal. It seemed like a mixture of deep voices like gaia's which seemed to penetrate through his very soul making him shiver.

"Leave,go away",he yelled at them trying to find the strength that always aided him in battle,but it failed to come.

The arai behind the first just tilted her head and a small smile began to appear on her face."Leave?",she asked directly in his mind as if the very idea was ridiculous,"We cannot leave leave son of Poseidon are beings of Tartarus not the earth. Even now,you still carry a piece of Tartarus in you,don't you? Everything that you have suffered here will haunt your soul for eternity. Not even death or rebirth can save you now. You are broken sea prince,broken just when your friends need you. You are ours..."

Finally finding his strength he swung riptide at them

"Never!"

"Percy?"

"Never!"

"Percy!"

Percy woke up with a start." What",he growled,still half asleep. He then noticed that he was covered in sweat and he was holding riptide in a striking in front of him was hazel,her hair all frizzled and on one side and her eyes wide with astonishment.

Hazel paused,her brown eyes boring into his sea green ones before answering,"You were yelling 'die bad grannies,die' and then switched to 'never'."

"Oh",was all percy could manage. So all of that had been a dream. But the relief that he had expected to wash over him never came,because deep inside he knew that everything the arai had said had felt true,like he had never left tartarus.

"Tartarus?", hazel asked,her voice filled with concern. "Yeah", he whispered back,trying to keep his voice level and push the panic back. He could not talk about it...not yet.

Hazel seemed to understand because she didn't press on. Her lips still quivered though,giving away her nervousness.

At that moment percy felt like slapping himself. How could he not know! She would not enter his room without permission unless something had happened,something to annabeth.

He leapt out of the bed,but his knees buckled,sending him sprawling onto the floor. Hazel helped him get up," percy, be careful. This is your first night back. You must be exhausted"

Completely ignoring her concerns,he ran towards annabeth's room trying not to think about the shooting pains that he felt...well all over his opened her door with a forceful push and screamed,"annabeth".

Annabeth was still lying in her bed and all his other friends exccept leo who must be manning the trireme had gathered around her, trying to soothe her. It was then that he noticed her eyes.

Those beautiful grey eyes that could look through him like an x-ray machine were unfocussed. Her hair was in tatters and her face had convulsed into a look of pure horror.

"Percy", she whispered in an agitated tone," where are you. What have they done to you"." Percy!", she shrieked again.

Her strangled voice brought tears to his eyes. He ran to her, pushing aside his friends and began shaking her." What has happened to her", he asked tears still streaming down his cheeks, afraid to here the answer.

No one spoke. Everyone was horrified at the scene unfolding before them. Finally Piper broke the silence," It seems like she is dreaming with her eyes open something like sleep walking I suppose."

So that explained the eyes. Percy sighed, but another soft murmur from her pushed him into action. "Annabeth, wake up",he said," I am here",his voice now much more composed." I am here"

Her eyes finally closed, then shot open again. She analysed her surroundings and realised what had happened. Percy could see her trying to quickly hide her panic for the sake of her friends. She looked into his eyes they came to a silent agreement, 'not now'.

"What happened? Cant a girl have a bad dream", she said groggily,as if nothing serious had happened. They understood that this was they're signal to leave and began going back to their rooms to catch up on some sleep saying sleepy goodnights to each other.

Percy too walked out of the room,fresh tears in his eyes. He then realised that something between him and annabeth had changed. They were now not merely best friends or in love. It was like their relationship had extended beyond earthly bounds,literally.

The trip to tartarus had changed something in him. He was now consumed with a raw need for her beside him. He knew that without her he could not live even for a minute. Just the thought of losing her would be enough to kill him.

Tartarus had bonded them in ways that could never have happened under normal circumstances, a bond stretched beyond any mere concept or idea. A bond for eternity...

Just then a 'boom' sounded from the upperdeck and the ship lurched towards one side. Leo's voice sounded on the intercom ," Ummm...guys. I think we're gonna die like now"

**So did you'll enjoy the first chap. I know it was more emotional but i had noticed that no stories taking place after house of hades have captured how they felt. So that's why. But not to worry, adventures and fighting scenes will soon follow. Also I am not going to be repeating many monsters like I have noticed in other stories. I have plans for many new good ones.**

**Ideas and constructive criticism will be well accepted. Please leave a review cause they will act as my inspiration. **

**Lastly i know the chap is small but the future ones are much longer.**


	2. Fear

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYZZ!**

**Now the start might seem slow but trust me, it speeds up.**

** Now I don't want to bore you'll.**

**So on with the chappie...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chp 2: Fear**

Annabeth PoV:

Annabeth hated the arai. Ever since the horrors that they had made her and Percy suffer,she wanted to kill each and everyone of them,even more so than she wanted to kill Hera. And now they were even invading her dreams.

Even though she knew she was dreaming, seeing those blasted creatures of Tartarus brought back all her fears and emotions, all her vulnerability. Then all of a sudden her vision went black and all she could hear were Percy calling out to her, his screams going farther by the minute.

"Percy!", she screamed," what have they done to you? Where are you? Percy!". Just then Percy's voice sounded in her mind, "Annabeth, I am here". But this time it sounded much more calm and confident, much more real.

Her eyes shot open and she found herself looking into the worn out eyes of five demigods and a sweat-covered agitated Percy. Looking at him, she realised that he had suffered something similar. But no,they could not tell their friends...not yet.

Sea green eyes met her grey ones as she tried to convey her message to him and thank the gods, he understood.

"Can't a girl have a bad dream", she said nonchalantly and immediately felt ashamed at how smoothly she had managed to lie to her friends.

Apparently it had worked because the others left one by one, Hazel giving her a concerned look while Piper just nodded her head at her. Finally Percy too left.

But she couldn't get one thing out of her mind. From the concerned and tired looks of her friends,she had realised that they had all been trying to wake her up,then why had she heard only Percy's shook her head." Stop over analyzing", she mentally scolded herself, "it will only cause more trouble".

Just seconds after a boom sounded and the ship lurched sideways. She instantly knew that they were in trouble. Leo's voice sounded on the intercom, confirming it.

She got off her bed and ran to the upperdeck, pushing all the exhaustion and whirl of emotions and fear to the back of her mind. But the sight that she met with wasn't helpful.

She saw Leo ,his hands on fire, staring at a vaguely humanoid figure. It...no he was seven foot tall. He had a wide jawline and closely cropped military cut blond hair, making his face seem almost square in shape. He wore a shiny black shirt with a lion-symbol in the centre, a military jacket, black pants and combat boots. It seemed like he was composed solely of muscles, so thick, that it seemed his veins would pop out at any moment.

Frankly speaking, he seemed like a black ops. commando gone rogue. The very definition of fear. She had to stop watching those soaps on coach hedge's tv, she chided herself.

But what caught her by surprise were his eyes. The were glowing with a greenish red hue as if they were on fire.

By this time her friends had gathered beside her. Looking at him, all the times she had ever felt afraid and vulnerable came flooding back to her one after the other, like scenes from a movie. Percy's near death experiences, Luke killing himself, Thalia turning into a pine tree, Arachne,and Tartarus...

By this time all her friends were kneeling down on the floor, heads in their hands, reliving their worst moments and fears. "Phobos", she murmured staggering under the rush of visions snd memories.

"Figured it out did you, Athena's brat", he said, raising his eyebrows and smirking at her," Took you long enough".

She was starting give up under the burden of her visions. "No I can't. I have to be strong", she ordered herself," I have faced my fears. I am not afraid of them anymore". It seemed to work because she felt herself growing calmer.

"Well", Phobos said, slightly dissapointed, " It seems you are stronger than the earth mother told me. But not your friends". Anger welled up inside her like someone had stabbed, but she knew she had to control herself, for the sake of her friends. It was upto her to defeat Phobos.

Steeling her nerves ,she said," But you are Ares and Aphrodite's son. You are supposed to side with the gods", trying to distract him long enough for her to come up with a plan.

"First of all I am god of fear and Gaia promises fear. And secondly", he said rolling his eyes, " have you not read Greek mythology. When have children ever sided with their parents take Kronos for instance.."

He continued to drone on making Annabeth sure that he had an axe to grind with parent-children relationships. But Annabeth wasn't interested. All she wanted to do was get enough time to catch Percy's attention who seemed to be fighting multiple invisible monsters,screaming," Not Annabeth".

"Percy", she sighed in her mind, tears welling up in her eyes. The next moment she saw Percy throw her a confused look.

And then the wierdest thing happened." What?", Percy asked only he did not open his mouth. She had heard the voice inside her mind.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

"How did you hear me, and why can I hear your voice in my mind".

"I don't know! You are the wise girl. You tell me"

"Maybe Tartarus..."

"Possible"

"Also,stop staring at me"

"What?"

"Stop staring,we have to use this to our advantage, which means Phobos shoudn't know"

"Oh...k"

Meanwhile Phobos had finished his story and was looking at her oddly. Before he could suspect anything,she steered their conversation in another direction.

"So where's your twin, Deimos a.k.a terror. I thought you'll troubled mortals together". That seemed to elicit a scowl from Phobos and she mentally high fived herself, knowing she had struck a chord.

"So that why Gaia sent you first. Because you were dispensible. Deimos is more important, more powerful".

His scowl deepened and he narrowed his eyes, momentarily distracting him. Her visions faded and her friends groaned with relief. However she was just in time to notice Percy sneaking up on Phobos.

"No Percy", she tried to tell him telepathically but it didn't seem to work, meaning that it worked only when they were close enough. She cursed herself, raking through her mind , trying to think of something to distract Phobos, but she was too late. Just when he was about to lunge at him, riptide in hand, Phobos noticed him. He flicked his wrist and Percy went flying through the air landing with an audible thump on the floor.

"So this was your great plan?", he asked her mockingly," and to think that Gaia warned me about you". Trying to press down the new torrent of visions she replied," No it wasn't", with a fake smile,like the ones she had seen in advertisements.

That seemed to stun Phobos momentarily." I want to make a deal with you".

"What kind?" , he asked, curiosity clearly getting the better of him.

"You and me, a game of chess. I win and you leave without harming us. You win and you get to take all seven of us to Gaia. That'll help you gain Gaia's favour",she said trying to stroke his ego.

"I am not an arrogant fool like my father demigod",he growled at her," I am not going to play chess with the godess of wisdom's daughter.

"Oh did I forget to mention", she asked, an innocent smile playing on her lips," I'll play blindfolded".

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

They were all seated around the round table, Phobos and Annabeth opposite to one another. Phobos had snapped his fingers and a chess set appeared on the table along with her becoming blind." Its easier this way", Phobos had in retaliation to her protest.

Fortunately they had been able to wake Percy before, though he had a bump on his head. After all, he was going to be her main weapon. They had already talked about their plan. The conversation had gone something like:

"So you want me to tell you all the moves he makes telepathically".

"Yup".

"And you're sure this will work".

"Yup".

"Ok then".

Just after the game the other demigods had cornered her.

"Annabeth though you might be a chess whiz you are going to be playing blindfolded. And as stupid as Phobos seems, he must know chess to some extent or he wouldn't have agrees", Jason had told her while Piper had just glared at her.

"I know", Annabeth had said coolly ignoring their protests," besides the deal has already been made". And with that she walked off.

"I am still having qualms about this", Phobos said, fidgeting in his seat." Wisdom's children are not supposed to be this stupid.

'Like father like son', she thought to herself. Aloud she said," lets begin Phobos. We have already sworn on the river Styx", ignoring his earlier jibe at her.

"Hmmm...okay", he said finally relenting.

After that it was too easy. Annabeth began by making dumb moves to make Phobos comfortable, while Percy kept sending her mental pictures. In the pictures she could see Phobos grinning widely, but she knew that would soon change.

Phobos didn't even seem to realize when the tables turned on him and before he could do anything the game was over. Annabeth had won.

"So I suppose you will be leaving?", she asked coolly in a business-like tone as the blindness lifted from her eyes.

"You cheated!", he growled, his eyes now glowering with anger and frustration.

"But how. We both swore on the river Styx, didn't we?", she replied back firmly.

That seemed to deflate Phobos's anger. "Yeah", he grunted clearly unhappy with the result . Then a smile began to play on his face." I swore not to harm you'll. That doesn't mean I can't harm the ship."

"Uh-oh", Annabeth thought to herself as Phobos disappeared in a blinding bright light smirking at his own cleverness and where he had previously stood, three columns of green flames erupted, spreading in all directions. Greek fire.

**So how was the chap. Did you'll like the telepathy thing.**

**Liked it, hated it? Pls tell me about it in your reviews.**

**Any new ideas and criticism will be well accepted.**

**Also next chap will be reyna and nico part. So if u can tell me who's pov will be better in your reviews cause reviews are my inspiration.**

**P.s. Thanks Charlott3wood1 for being my first reviewer ever**


End file.
